The Jedi Warrior Bond - When Prophecies Come True
by GM
Summary: To Obi-Wan's horror, prophecies do come true. Is the Warrior Bond strong enough to save them?


****

JEDI WARRIOR BOND

__

When Prophecies Come True

By

GM

_____

thanks Tracy 

_____

****

-- INSERT --

Between JWB stories 

Bridge Over Troubled Waters

And

Always

**__**

Destiny, prophecy and death swirl around Qui-Gon and twenty-one year old Obi-Wan. Is the Warrior Bond powerful enough to defy Fate?

**__**

Rated -- PG-14 -- for violence, angst, intensity

Comments -- send to: mfuff@crosswinds.net 

Find more of my fanfiction at these sites: 

****

Man from UNCLE - www.crosswinds.net/~mfuff 

****

Hawaii Five-0 - www.qnet.com/~martin5   
  


Not connected with the JA series. 

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all. 

**ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:**

. . . every saga has a beginning . . . 

Secrets 

Connecting 

The Path of Bonding 

. . . always two there are . . . 

The Long Way Back 

Sanctuary 

The Heart of Existence 

Edges of Darkness 

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice 

Shadow on the Warrior Path 

Live and Die the Warrior Creed 

Bridge Over Troubled Water 

****

When Prophecies Come True

Always 

The Last Hope 

The End of the Warrior Path 

______________________ 

**__**

Great thanks to all the loyal readers -- for supporting the JWB series -- for your generous and encouraging praise -- for sharing your passion for our two favorite Jedi warriors.

  
  


___________________________

"Master, this is incredible! The Artan archive records on the ancient Jedi rituals --" Drawing in a deep breath he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "One of them talks in great detail about the plains of Obtana."

Obi-Wan Kenobi swept through the doorway of the bedchamber with two bowls, several crust sticks and a data pad balanced in his hands. Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes and patiently watched his apprentice spread his burdens on the nearest table.

"I was talking to one of the ship's cooks. Did you know Obtana was so close? Only two systems away! After this mission we could divert there, don't you think? Just for a few days?"

Remaining on his knees, the Master exhaled slowly, stepping down mentally and emotionally from the satisfying meditation that had been so abruptly interrupted. The deep sigh was too subtle for the younger man to perceive. Obi-Wan's passion for history dominated everything, even eating, it seemed on this occasion as he hurriedly pushed the food to one side of the table and set up the data pad to show his Master. 

"Did you know the Obtana plain has an ancient stone circle that was supposedly part of the Artan colony ruins? This text says there is a hidden treasure in the circle, and only Warrior Bond Master and Padawan can find this treasure!"

Artan was the foundation of known civilization for the Republic and the birthplace of the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon and his apprentice had spent two unpleasant sojourns on the planet, but still managed to copy some useful historical data from the vast, ancient records there. {**JWB - THE HEART OF EXISTENCE / LIVE AND DIE THE WARRIOR CREED**} Obi-Wan sifted through the old, difficult to read data when he had time, and in the last few weeks he had hit upon more prophesies and myths that directly related to Kenobi's greatest passion -- the Warrior Bond.

"Do you think the treasure could be some kind of mystical power available to Bonded Warriors?" Kenobi took a breath between excited theories. "I've discovered some other comments from the Artan histories -- several things about Eridani. The same races founded Obtana and Eridani, did you know that, with their roots far back into Artan civilization. Perhaps they have an ancient Jedi altar circle like we used on Artan." **{LIVE AND DIE THE WARRIOR CREED}**

Unspoken, Obi-Wan left out the legends he had discovered about the killing fields and the Jedi Warriors. It had been a prophecy he'd stumbled onto before, but this old legend spoke of Eridani and Obtana in the same story. He didn't want to think how killing fields could relate to Jedi. There were some prophecies he'd found that were frightening and he usually tucked those away to be studied in private without discussing them with Jinn. It was an almost superstitious fear that by talking about them aloud they would spring into hazardous reality instead of remaining ancient legends on dusty pages.

The Bond was the most important part of Qui-Gon's life he pondered, but sometimes even he tired of the enthusiasm and narrow focus it caused in his apprentice. The Bond -- a spiritual and emotional link that bound them together with a profound unity unknown to most Jedi teams. If there were other Warrior Bonded Masters and Apprentices Jinn didn't know about them. It was a rare blessing, a gift that had once been an occasional capacity of mysticism on certain teams that were exceptional in the Force. Over the years the legend dwindled and eventually became nothing more than a dusty myth along with so many other apocharaphal tales of early Jedi. No one believed in the story. Except Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then, by the power of the Force -- and crisis -- Qui-Gon believed. The discovery was the greatest bounty Jinn had ever known. Just -- sometimes -- he could wish for a little less of the research from his pupil. Always concerned with the future, Obi-Wan needed more attention to the Now.

Obviously subtle was not going to register on the young man. "Padawan, I have not completed my meditation."

The revelation was a surprise and Kenobi stopped in mid-stride. At twenty-one years of age, the young man had matured into a fine practitioner of the Jedi creed, a skilled, talented fighter, and a good and powerful apprentice. Some other Knights and Masters, even members of the Jedi Council, wondered if he was ready for Knighthood trials. Only in tandem for eight years, Jinn were not ready for him to -- no -- his Padawan was not ready -- for Knighthood. There was still much for the young man to learn in patience, in focusing on the moment and not the future. There were so many things Jinn wanted to teach the boy -- share with the boy -- no, the man. 

Obi-Wan rightly considered himself a mature young adult, but Jinn found it hard not to see the boy he had tutored and trained into manhood. Physically Kenobi had grown into a muscled, athletic, refined man. Emotionally and Force-powered, he was still learning. There was an edge of impulsiveness in Kenobi that made Jinn nervous. The rashness sometimes led to imprudent decisions -- mostly it led to danger. As long as his Padawan insisted on such heroics Jinn would not let him loose on the galaxy. Thoughtfully, Jinn wondered if there would ever be a time when he felt his beloved Padawan would be ready to face the risks of life alone. Being a Master meant one day he would have to let go of his youth -- young man -- and that would be a very bittersweet day indeed.

"Master --"

"Padawan, first we must concentrate on our mission." Jinn's tone was sober and curt. "Do not focus on trifles when so much is at stake." 

As usual when faced with a life-threatening mission, Jinn became tightly, narrowly attuned to the matter at hand. Constantly he reminded his apprentice that attention to the present could save their lives and spell the difference between success and failure of a commission -- the difference between life and death.

"I know," Kenobi contritely accepted. He knelt down in front of his mentor. "I am ready for the mission, Master, I promise. After we are finished on Eridani then will you consider a short side trip to Obtana?"

With a twitch of a grin Qui-Gon gave in to the pressure. "I will consider it."

Obi-Wan's smile was radiant. "Thank you, Master. I sense it could be very important to us and give us more insight into the Bond."

"I sense you are letting your excitement dominate your thoughts."

A knock at the door only fractionally preceded the entrance of a dark-complexioned man of broad-shoulders, auburn hair and almond-shaped, chestnut eyes. Dressed in Jedi tunic garb, the man practically bounded into the room, swinging aside with a surprising grace to make space in the small cabin for a fourth person. The slight, petite, shimmery-skinned girl who followed him was in every way a physical opposite to her Master, but Apprentice Ridi, an Artan/Human hybrid seemed a twin in personality to her Master, an energetic human named Tyran Li.

Like Jinn, Master Li was tall, big and physically imposing. Unlike Qui-Gon, the young Master exuded a bubbly effervescence that seemed to know no bounds. The sparkling personality was something of an anomaly for staid Jedi ranks, and that was perhaps why he fit so well with his student. The willowy, silver-haired sprite of a girl had compelling, stunning, ice-blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through anyone who was bold enough to maintain eye contact for more than an instant. 

Like her Master, Ridi was strong in the Force and had an innate mantle of power that lent the team an aura of righteousness almost incongruous with their behavior. Li and Ridi could often be found pulling the most outrageous pranks and somehow got away with the humor while maintaining Jedi dignity. Outside of the initiate ranks, Obi-Wan had never known Jedi to engage in practical jokes or comedy play-acting, but these two had entertained the ship's company for the last five days with incredible merriment that even extended to magic tricks! 

With a sigh Jinn rose from the floor. Obviously there would be no more meditation for him tonight! Qui-Gon was the senior Jedi by many years of experience and age, yet was possessed of his own brand of excellent humor. It had taken Obi-Wan a few years to match the sync of his Master's rhythm -- especially since Jinn did not at the time of their meeting have an overly large sense of appreciation for wry sarcasm -- one of Obi-Wan's main languages. 

Because of Tyran and Ridi's antics even the more sober Jedi team had a pleasant crossing. Perhaps they were enjoying the trip all the more because once they reached Eridani all four of the Jedi knew the terrible conditions they would find. A world torn apart by civil war was not a pleasant place to be. Especially for peace negotiators stuck in the middle of the fighting factions. At any moment the precarious peace might be shattered and the Jedi would be fighting for their lives. Stolen moments of fun, with affectionate company now, were all the more precious.

"I thought we were meeting for dinner?" Tyran came around the table and tapped Jinn on the back. "Our last time for some pojo before landfall." 

Qui-Gon took the interruption with more doses of amused tolerance -- traits he had perfected as Kenobi's Master. "We were going to meditate --"

"Oh, plenty of time for that, Master Jinn," Tyran smiled. "Won't you let me teach you the pojo tricks?"

"It's the only way you'll win against Tyran." Ridi warned with a smirk.

Pojo was a game of skill played with round discs of cards. It was all the fashion on Coruscant and some of the younger Jedi apprentices had taken a liking to the fast game of strategy and chance. As long as no betting was involved Jinn tolerated the game between the other Jedi, but had never engaged in it himself or let Obi-Wan play until their mission with Tyran and Ridi. Jinn did not approve of games of chance of any kind, even for fun.

"Very well," Jinn reluctantly accepted. "Dinner, then one more game of pojo. Then we need to retire early. Meditation and sleep are necessities for tomorrow." As the oldest and wisest Jedi he took on the parental role among this group. 

Tyran gave a bow. "Just one game then," he agreed with an engaging smile.

With a sigh of frustration Kenobi put down the data pad. What he really wanted was time to discuss the prophecy he had just discovered and study the corresponding legends before his time and attention were consumed by Eridani's strife. He did, however, enjoy the daily sparing matches with the other Jedi team and anticipated the morning exercises -- their last match before planet-fall. Padawans against Masters, then mixed teams, kept everyone sharp and gave each warrior a new angle on style and technique.

Tyran looked over his shoulder. "More old legends?" He smiled at Kenobi. "I like the one about the great knight who will defeat darkness. Do you think that's me?"

Jinn smiled and shook his head. 

Ridi laughed. "If they're talking about ego then it must be you, Master."

Obi-Wan sputtered a chuckle at that amazing dig. He could never get away with that kind of kidding with the much more sober Jinn, especially in public. A glance at his Master told him he was not going to get away with such ill-mannered jesting at the expense of other Jedi, either.

Kenobi covertly studied the other Jedi. Tyran was a student of history and Ridi well versed in Artan myths. Obi-Wan had tried to subtly pump them for information. He kept the questions vague and non-centered -- history in general -- Jedi history specifically. Prophecies mostly were discussed and never once did he mention the Warrior Bond. Now with this new prophecy, about the Warrior Bond connected to the killing zone, he was anxious to do more research. He wasn't going to get away with staying up all night to read -- not with the important mission the next day, so interviewing the others was his only chance. Qui-Gon often helped with the study of ancient texts, but always made it clear the past or the future were not as important as the present.

Jinn was consumed with preparing for their Eridani assignment and maybe Obi-Wan was subconsciously trying to avoid it. The civil war on Eridani had cost countless lives of their own people. Jedi peacekeepers were sent to stop the conflict and had managed to obtain a shaky truce. Now the two sides -- territorial clans fighting over a much-prized valley -- agreed to stop the fighting. The Republic Senate had assigned more Jedi as a show of support and Force. Eight Jedi in total would be there to keep things calm for a few weeks. A very touchy situation that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been in before. Either side could slip away from the truce at any time. Usually the first ones to be caught in the crossfire were the peacekeepers.

In the prophecy of the killing zone it talked about many Jedi being the ambassadors of peace. Something about the circle stones of Obtana factored in there as well. In the prophecy it told of the Warrior Bond saving the Jedi. Vague, yes, but most prophecies were rather non-specific.

In this fateful mission all the circumstances were in line to fulfill prophesy -- proximity to Obtana, numerous Jedi, civil war and Warrior Bond. What could he do to prevent a Jedi massacre? How could the Warrior Bond save them? The only thing keeping him from panic was the knowledge that they were going to Eridani's civil war and not Obtana. They would be no where near the sacred circle stones. For further answers he would need the more focused brain of his Master to help.

Tyran took the data pad from him. With an artful nudge of the Force Obi-Wan hastily switched files so Tyran would not read the specifics concerning Warrior Bonds. 

"Ah, the killing zone prophesy." Tyran Li's tone was crisp and dry as he perused the file. "Lovely reading before we arrive at a war torn planet." He flicked dark eyes at Jinn. "What a black sense of humor your student has, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon's glower indicated Obi-Wan would hear more about this incident later in private. 

Should he try to explain himself, or would that just make things worse? "I am interested in anything that will help protect Jedi lives," he decided. Vague. Distract. Jinn's favorite tactic. "Knowing history can help with the present."

Tyran glanced at his Padawan. "We support any such research Apprentice Kenobi. And you think knowing prophesies will help?"

Obi-Wan didn't dare look at his Master. He could feel the deep disapproval within his tingling nerves. Through the Warrior Bond Qui-Gon was telling him he had gone too far.

Ridi stepped forward and looked at the screen. For her age she was tall and thin, like all Artans -- physically about Obi-Wan's size, but much leaner. "These are from Artan archives," she declared with surprise.

Briefly Jinn supplied that they had occasion to visit Artan and copy some archive files. {**JWB** **THE HEART OF EXISTENCE/ LIVE AND DIE THE WARRIOR CREED**}. Another glare to his apprentice. Ridi didn't mention how illegal it was to possess unauthorized copies from the Artan archives. 

"The killing field." Ridi smiled. "I like that old story even if it's a bit bloodthirsty."

Obi-Wan couldn't contain his surprise. "You know about the old -- uh -- fables"?

"I've indulged my apprentice in a classical education from the start," Li took the credit. 

In too much detail Ridi recounted the story of a battle on Obtana where many Jedi fall and the last survivors are saved by the power of a magical sorcerer. Kenobi kept his gaze away from Jinn. For years the apprentice considered his Master the ultimate sorcerer of Jedi Knights, mostly because of the incredible magic they had conjured as a Warrior Bond team. Again, he was glad they were not settling a civil war on Obtana. Now they were so close to a mystical source of power concerning the Bond -- Obtana. They were also in terrible danger of seeing a tragic prophecy fulfilled -- the killing fields. Then he felt foolish. Just because here was an aged story about an old legend did not mean it would come true. But in the back of his mind it worried him. The Warrior Bond had come true; he and Jinn were living proof of that. Other prophecies had come true. What other myths might he see realized -- both good and bad?

Ridi's cool blue eyes were somber. "I believe in prophecies. I wish only the good ones came true." The tone was wistful and funereal at once. 

The comment caught emotions deep inside Obi-Wan's heart and he felt chilled all over. "I wish so, too."

***

The pojo game was lively, starting with eight players and ending with only the four Jedi. The final round became a heated match and Kenobi, and then Ridi lost out, leaving only the Masters to battle. The young apprentices eyed each other across the table and made exaggerated expressions as their Masters won or lost discs in the final round. 

Ridi could hardly keep still, tapping her fingers and intently watching Tyran's face, then Jinn's and Kenobi's, then back to Tyran's. The constant agitation made Obi-Wan slightly worn out. On their second day in the company of the other two Jedi, Kenobi confessed to his Master that the energy and enthusiasm of Ridi sometimes got on his nerves. 

Jinn responded with a soulful laugh and a wry thought. _'If you only knew how funny that sounds coming from you, my Padawan.'_

It was an odd aside and Obi-Wan took it with mature detachment. He wondered if Jinn thought Ridi had a crush on him or something, which was definitely not the case. She was completely enamored of her Master and had eyes only for him. 

Tyran won the long, exhausting match and the two sets of Masters and apprentices exchanged good nights in the common room where the crew and passengers met to socialize. Tyran was talking pojo strategy with the Captain and First Officer of the ship. Jinn moved on to their cabin. Obi-Wan started to follow, but Ridi, who pulled him aside, stopped him.

"What else do your prophecies say, Obi-Wan?"

Being five years younger than his twenty-one years, Ridi was not known to him when he was at the Temple as an Initiate. Apprenticeship with a master was new for her -- she had only been an apprentice for two years. Obi-Wan sensed her deep concern and wondered how many battles she had been in. Was she nervous about tomorrow? He tried to reassure her.

"They can't predict our future, Ridi, only we can command our Fates. Prophecies can guide us only."

She stared into his eyes, compelling him to understand. "They can give us comprehension of magic beyond our ken, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do your files say anything about the Jedi Warrior Bond?"

Maturity, experience and years of sublimating the Force within enabled Kenobi to hide his surprise and amazement. Deflect, distract. "The Warrior Bond?"

"You've heard of it, I know you have. No student of Jedi history could miss mention of such a fantastical piece of legend."

"It's a myth," he cautiously countered.

Throwing a glance at her Master, she took Obi-Wan aside, down a deserted corridor. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered urgently.

The solemnity, the intent sobriety made her question seem as if the fate of the universe depended on his answer. He would not let a fellow apprentice down. "Yes."

"I have a bad feeling about our mission."

Ominous chills snaked across his skin. "So do I," he admitted. It was not a new feeling, but she was the first of the four Jedi to put the sense of dread into words.

"I don't want to lose my Master. I want to keep him safe. You see --" she stared into Obi-Wan's eyes and took a deep breath. "I share a Warrior Bond with my Master."

Kenobi's heart caught in mid-beat.

"I want to make sure he lives through tomorrow. If you have anything in your files that could help -- anything!" She was desperate, imploring with all her heart and soul. "I would do anything to save him."

The relationship between Master and Padawan was a strictly personal matter. Obi-Wan had assumed her affection toward her Master was not just adoration and unity, as was natural, but romantic love as well. All Masters and Padawans were linked, to various degrees, emotionally and mentally -- deep and intimate according to the personalities involved. Many Masters and Apprentices were merely strongly devoted and committed to each other, some allowed their link to be as deep as mind and heart could manage. What he had been sensing between Ridi and Li was not love, but the deep attachment of a Warrior Bond! Aside from feeling embarrassed and dense, Obi-Wan was still amazed. Another two Jedi were linked in a Warrior Bond!

Should he confess that he too was part of the incredible, mystical Force gift of the Bond? No, he and Qui-Gon had sworn to each other that they could never reveal such a private secret to anyone else. Although it would comfort Ridi to know others shared her secret, he would not reveal it without permission from his Master.

"You're shocked," she moaned in misery. "I shouldn't have told you. You said you would keep a secret --"

"Ridi, calm down. I will keep your secret," he assured sincerely. "And I understand," he added in his most sympathetic tone, his eyes reflecting his deep empathy. "Don't you think I know what you're going through?" He had no reason to prevaricate now. He could share her fears and feelings without any kind of confession about his Bond. "Don't you think I know the anxiety you're feeling? Going into a dangerous situation? Afraid it will be the last time you will see your Master?" His throat was dry and it cracked. "You wonder if he will do something heroic to save some nameless, faceless being that will never appreciate the sacrifice. You lay awake nights gripped in the misery that he could do something faster or smarter or better than you -- saving your life in exchange for his." His body had gone cold imagining the possibilities, feeling the pressing darkness as they approached Eridani. Nerves and skin chilled at the memories of how close he had come to losing his Master on several terrifying occasions. "You wonder how you could go on living if anything ever happened to him."

Impulsively Ridi threw herself into his arms, squeezing him mercilessly. "You understand." She shook her head. "I would rather die than live without him -- without the Bond.

Closing his eyes against the terrible reflections they had conjured he fought against the images of the past dangers he had faced with his Master. Of the times Qui-Gon had been near death. "So would I," he admitted tightly.

"What can we do?" 

__

'Nothing,' was his abysmal first impression. The deepest horror in the dankest corner of his mind; helplessness in the face of Qui-Gon's death. Instead of succumbing to the horrors he tried to be mature, optimistic and a good example. "We train hard, we fight hard and we do everything our Master's command." His voice was a quiet tremble. "And if we ever have the chance to save his life we act without thought."

She drew away, still sober and unsettled. "Will your prophecies help? We might be able to find help from the other Masters on Eridani. Did you know two Council members are there along with two other Jedi?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, even though they were alone. "I've heard the sacred stones of Obtana can help focus the Warrior Bond power."

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his surprise. "You know about the stones?" The artless admission was a slip, but he realized that too late. "But we're not going to Obtana."

The youngster's face wrinkled in an amused grin. "Silly, the Obtana plain is one of the places of dispute on Eridani! The stones were moved centuries ago to the Eridani valley of creation."

Falling back against the bulkhead, Obi-Wan was shocked, blood draining away from his cold form. The prophecy was culminating, elements gathering around him and he was powerless to do anything but unpeel the evidence layer by layer. They were walking into a trap! The killing zone! The horrific prophecies could all come true!

Ridi pulled away, her shimery face instantly becoming a mask of placid calm. Her Master was coming, he realized, an instant before Tyran turned the corner and found them.

"So, there you are. Time to meditate, Padawan." He smiled and winked at them both. "Don't want to disobey Master Jinn." He stopped and conspiratorially leaned over to whisper to Kenobi. "He doesn't have much fun, does he?"

"His sense of fun is a little reserved," Obi-Wan admitted with a forced grin. It took enormous effort to act normal, especially to an attuned Jedi. "With patience I've managed to teach him a few things."

Tyran laughed. "You're a cheeky one, Kenobi. Now get along or Jinn will be after both of us. We'll see you first thing in the morning for practice."

Jogging through the corridors Obi-Wan flew toward the cabin he shared with his Master. As he raced along the dark foreboding within him eased with the more pleasant revelation about the Bond. By the time he reached the door his excitement was bubbling over. Again Qui-Gon was on his knees in the small living quarters.

"Master, you won't believe this!" Obi-Wan slid down and knelt next to his Master. He didn't know which amazing, frightening intelligence to share first. Focus on the best first, he decided instantly. "Ridi was talking to me!" His voice was an urgent, hurried whisper. "They have a Warrior Bond! Ridi just told me!"

For a precious moment Qui-Gon's face was frozen. Then he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Obi-Wan giggled at the incredible amazement that petrified his mentor -- so astoundingly rare in his experienced Master. 

"Ha-ha, I know, isn't it incredible! I can't believe it! On the same ship --"

Jinn patted his arm. "Obi-Wan, settle down. We don't --"

"She told me --"

Sterner. "Obi-Wan. Take a breath!"

Obeying the command automatically, Kenobi calmed his excitement. Starting from the beginning he related the entire conversation. His depression returned when he discussed the mention of Ridi's dark premonitions. Kenobi didn't mention the killing field -- he hadn't even had time to deal with that blow yet. Then he shared his theories and suppositions about the Bond and the stone circle. Jinn was thoughtful -- pensive.

"Should we discuss it with them, Master?" His excitement started to bubble again. "Two of us! It could be incredible!"

"I admit it would be nice to know of other Bonds, to know the strength and happiness extended to other knights, my young Padawan." The hand went to the younger man's shoulder to steady the youth. "We will be patient, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi frowned. "Master --"

Holding up a hand, Jinn achieved instant silence with the gesture. "We don't know if they really share a Warrior Bond, Obi-Wan. Even if they do, this is not the time to explore such fanciful mystic connections. Be mindful of our mission." His voice dropped and his blue eyes reflected the concern, the sober anxiety harbored there. "Eridani will be dangerous. The civil war is vicious. Four Jedi are there already -- two of them Council members -- and they have asked for more reinforcements. It will take all our concentration to help these people. If things turn wicked then we will have to use all our wits just to stay alive." He placed an arm around the thin, but strong shoulders. "Our safety is of great concern to me, my son. Let us focus on that for now. Afterward there will be time enough to trade legends."

Taken by the sober reminder, Obi-Wan felt his Master's trepidation through their Bond. Feeling a little too old to give in to the impulse to hug his mentor, he gripped onto Jinn's powerful arm and gave a nod. 

"Do you have a premonition?" He didn't really want to know but convinced himself he was mature enough to take such devastating news. 

"I am wary. All of us can feel the dark forces swirling around Eridani. There is great danger ahead, that is all I know."

Kenobi thought of his recent conversation/confession with Ridi. He would do anything to keep his Master safe. The dread of the upcoming mission, the spectre of the forecast was suddenly chilling and the youth gave his Master a quick embrace. The prophecy abruptly became all too possible and Kenobi gripped tighter to his mentor, fighting down the dread about the future. 

__

'You mustn't worry, my Padawan.'

Too late to hide the weakness -- Qui-Gon had clearly picked up on his trepidation. _'Master, I am afraid that the prophesy could come true. The Obtana stones, the Jedi gathered -- the Warrior Bond in two --'_

'Obi-Wan, we can not change the circumstances. But we can change the way we react, the things we do. Don't focus on the fear, focus on the prevention. Push the prophecy from your mind. Think about the danger, the things we face all the time. How do we keep ourselves safe?'

'Being in tune with the Force. Trusting each other, knowing how we will react. Strengthening our Bond.'

The thoughts were backed with pride and warm affection._ 'Then that must be how we face tomorrow, is it not?'_

Against Jinn's chest he nodded, then pulled away, breathing out a sigh. Marveling, again at the incredible wisdom and strength of his Master, he felt an amazing peace overwhelm the anxiety of the mission. It was a gift his Master, so many times, had bestowed upon him.

"I will be ready, Master. I will not let you down," he vowed as he pulled away, releasing his grip and settling into a comfortable pose of meditation.

"I know," Jinn acknowledged with a lighter expression. He closed his eyes and kept his Bond-touch blanketing his apprentice. _'All will be well, my Padawan.'_

Not surprisingly, most of the night neither of them slept well, but mostly lay awake in the small cabin, thinking. Obi-Wan's energetic speculations could not be supressed and the youth stirred restlessly. Qui-Gon's visionary theories ran rampant despite all his lofty advice. What would it be like to converse with another Master who knew -- **_really knew_** -- what a Warrior Bond meant?! It lent him a sense of comfort, but also a wonder of errant possibilities. Obi-Wan was ecstatic at the thought of another Bond team, another Padawan he could relate to about their precious connection. Jinn would never admit it, but he was excited too. After this mission there would be much to discuss with Master Li and Apprentice Ridi.

"We must try to sleep, Padawan. Tomorrow will be a long and tedious day."

Smiling, Obi-Wan stared across the small space at his Master. "You can't sleep either. It's too exciting."

Surrendering a grin, Jinn admitted to a trace of the elation Obi-Wan harbored. "I'm finding it very hard to still my mind, yes. But we must try. I am doing so now, and so are you."

Taking a deep breath, Kenobi settled onto his back. "I thought I had seen everything the galaxy had to offer, Master, both good and bad." Again he smiled and Jinn could feel it inside him as well as in the voice; see the faint shadow of the facial change in the subdued light. "Now I find myself totally amazed."

Qui-Gon hit him with a pillow. "My jaded, experienced, Padawan! Sleep! There is plenty of time to deal with this after our mission."

"We can't say anything in the morning?"

"No, absolutely not! It would be too distracting for all of us. Nothing must interfere with the mission, Obi-Wan, this is a very serious assignment. You know how dangerous civil war can be."

Sobered, Kenobi sighed again. "Yes, Master. Good night." In a silent whisper he confessed, _'I can't wait till this mission is over.'_

***

The ship made better time than expected and would soon dock at Eridani's main city, a complex controlled by the Red Cliff people. They dominated the planet's rugged red mountains. The valley people, the Green Landers, held control of the flatlands. Surprisingly sophisticated cities and space ports had sprung up, and amazing centers of art dotted the land. At the core of the civilization, however, was the possession of a central valley believed to be the birthplace of their civilization.

As usual, Qui-Gon was focused, spending extra time in meditation and in firmly keeping his apprentice on track in their intense morning routine. The Bond guided them into a familiar pattern of symbiosis. 

Lightsabre practice was held after meditation and before breakfast in a partially filled cargo hold. First Masters and against Masters, Padawans vs Padawans. Li and Ridi displayed energetic, intense power in their style and daring dances of choreographed duels. Countered by Jinn and Kenobi's experienced unity and Obi-Wan's acrobatic acuity the practice lasted much longer than anticipated. Natural competitive spirits drove the younger team -- with incredible sync -- to push Jinn and his apprentice. Finally Jinn called an end to the exercise, counseling them to conserve their energies for the upcoming duties on Eridani.

***

The teams separated to prepare. Jinn insisted his Padawan use the time to meditate and compose himself. With an undercurrent of dread Obi-Wan felt the dawning foreboding of disaster at the edges of his consciousness. Deftly, with effort, he gradually filtered out the fear and isolated the source. Through the Bond he could feel Jinn's apprehension. Then, like a subtle wafting of an indefinable fragrance drifing on the wind, his subliminal Bond-sense reacted to another pitch of anxiety. One that did not belong to him -- or Qui-Gon! Eyes snapping open he looked into the close, surprised blue eyes of his mentor.

"Ridi!" Obi-Wan gasped. "I'm picking up Ridi's Bond impressions!"

"Close off your mind now!" Jinn snapped. 

Kenobi obeyed without question or thought. "If I could pick up her sense --"

"I doubt she could receive your Force, Padawan. You are better trained in the Force and in the workings of the Bond. She is young and less disciplined." Jinn flashed him a grin at the pride that spontaneously swelled within the young man. "Do not let the praise inflate your ego, my Padawan. It is less compliment than fact. We have trained for years to control and master the Warrior Bond. Li and Ridi have not. We have the advantage." He sighed deeply. "Now more than ever it is imperative we do not reveal the Bond now. They must focus -- we must focus -- on the mission."

Kenobi stared at his Master for a sober moment. "You believe we are in grave danger. I can feel it in you, Master."

Jinn nodded slowly. "I sense something darkly sinister ahead. Be wary, my son. Be constantly on guard. This could be a terrible day for the Jedi."

***

Li and Ridi were unusually subdued when they met the other Jedi at the landing platform. Jinn gave them curt warnings, which they accepted with knowing nods. They felt the foreboding whispers of the Force also. The walk to the Council Center was short and tense, Red Cliff soldiers lined the streets, Green Lander army members ringed the Council Center. Before they stepped onto the broad front steps of the main building Jinn stopped cold. 

All four Jedi exchanged alerted looks and simultaneously drew their lightsabres. Blaster fire hit them a moment later and they knotted together in their fighting teams, warding off the shots as they moved to cover. Jinn and Kenobi whisked to the side of the building, Li and Ridi taking the front. From the lobby of the government building four Jedi emerged frantically waving away the new arrivals. Before they could react the building exploded.

Pushing debris off their legs and chests, struggling to their knees, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched, immobile with horror as a repellent scene unfolded before their eyes. As if in slow motion they saw two of the four Jedi who had been in the building try to struggle to their feet. They were cut down by blaster fire before they could reach their sabre hilts. Ridi came to her knees. An inarticulate scream ripped from her throat when she saw Tyran's bleeding form staggering amid the debris. Blaster fire strafed the area. She threw herself across the wounded body of her fallen Master, her own form jolting, then laying still from several shots hitting her in the back. Seconds later Tyran's body moved, slowly edging himself up, shocked when he saw the lifeless form of his apprentice thrown across him. With bloody hands he held her close, crying out in anguish. Two blaster bolts sliced into him, one blowing part of his face away.

Jinn made an attempt to stand and Obi-Wan grabbed him, shoving him back to the shelter of the building where they were hidden from the sniper fire. Closing his eyes against Jinn's injuries and shock he gritted his teeth, shaking from the abomination they had just witnessed, had felt within their nerves and fibres.

Sick with revulsion Kenobi took deep breaths, trying to focus on priorities. Keeping Jinn safe was the dominant thought in his mind. He pushed away the horror of the Jedi murders. The mission? The peace treaty talks on Eridani were a shambles, destroyed as certainly as the building had exploded in showers of fiery debris. 

Qui-Gon groaned and grabbed onto his Padawan's shoulder. Obi-Wan felt sick and faint, holding onto the trembling form of his Master. "We felt them die." The sense of the Force dying from the other Jedi was worse than seeing the graphic, brutal murders happen. Feeling it through the Force was nauseating.

"Yes." The whisper was trembling and coarse. Six Jedi Knights, six friends, had just been obliterated. What else could he say?

"The killing zone."

Jinn gripped onto his dazed Padawan. Unable to speak, he slipped into the comfort of the Bond. _'Just -- Obi-Wan, don't think about that now . . . '_

Blaster fire continued, hitting wounded bodies of the few survivors that showed any signs of life. From the concealed position, sheltered by the semi-wrecked side of the building, they watched as about twenty Red Cliff terrorists -- in torn Red uniforms and red headbands -- walked through the ruins. They offered no aid or comfort to their fallen Red Cliffer soldiers, but mercilessly, coldly stalked through the wounded people intent on their malignant mission. When they found a Green Lander or Jedi survivor -- man, woman or child -- they would deliver a blaster shot to the head, then walk on. The cold ruthlessness of the massacre was numbing to watch. All of the Jedi bodies were shot at close range, a coup de grace to assure the meddling peace-keepers would be no threat to the Red Cliffers.

__

'We must leave.'

Stunned, dazed beyond comprehension, Obi-Wan stared as a soldier with a red arm band shot a point-blank energy bolt into Ridi's head, then into the still, lifeless partial-face of her Master. Struggling to his feet, Jinn fell against his apprentice and the jolt startled the youth back to some sense of preservation.

"You're badly hurt, Master."

"My side and leg --"

"We have to get out of here." He secured his shoulder under Jinn's right arm. "Can you walk?"

"I think so. Stay to the shadows, keep alert."

Closing off the horrors Kenobi had just witnessed, he literally turned his back on the killing zone. Using the Force he focused on a clear path, staying close to the deep shadows of the buildings, avoiding soldiers who were still concentrating on the main area of destruction. They were forced to avoid both the Red Cliffers and the Green Landers, both of whom were in abundance. Fighting seemed to surround them and they eventually blended in with a group of citizens fleeing the city. 

Utilizing the Force to keep him on his feet, Qui-Gon concentrated on healing his badly torn body. On a hostile world mobility and health were vital. He could not afford being an invalid, could not afford excessive bleeding or an infection that might detain or kill him. With each step, however, the pain and bleeding increased. He was badly injured and was afraid there might not be a way to heal. Refusing to give up, he forced himself to stumble along with his Padawan. He owed it to Obi-Wan to get to safety -- to get his apprentice to safety. In his mind he saw the look of tragic horror on Tyran's face when he realized his apprentice had died trying to save his life. That would not ever -- ever -- happen to him! He would stay alive as long as he could to help his Padawan, to make sure the boy survived somehow.

__

'Get us through these soldiers, Obi-Wan. We must find a place to rest and regroup. Living on the plains will do us no good. We must contact the Council and send for help.'

'I will not fail you, Master.' 

The Bond was as strong as ever, but there was something cold and furtive in the response. Shock, Jinn decided. What they had witnessed, what their Force connection had felt from the other Jedi, the innocent people, was appalling beyond words. Obi-Wan was insulating himself from the horror, focusing on the moment as Qui-Gon often admonished him to do. It would be the key to their survival.

The Green Lander army was recruiting for more fighters. Most people in the stream of the crowd were injured, and between them the two surviving Jedi looked wounded enough to pass three check points without challenge. The Force helped convince the sentries of their need to flee. 

***

Avoiding battles and straggling soldiers became the most critical and dangerous task of the flight. In truth Obi-Wan had no clue where safety might be found, so he sought haven at any area that was secluded. Fighting continued in small pockets even into the courntyside, but here the fighting was sparse. Several times Kenobi was tempted to stop and offer more specific and nurturing care to his Master, but the army seemed just behind them most of the way. 

Dark clouds edged across the sky and soon cold, icy slabs of rain fell, quickly soaking the refugee Jedi. Steeling himself against the annoying physical tribulation Kenobi pressed on, keeping his mind focused on survival, on safety. Never did he allow himself to drift back to the memories of their former companions. Savagely he closed out the memory of his fellow apprentice and her excited quest for knowledge of the Warrior Bond. Mercilessly he turned away any thought of the brave Master and his Padawan that were so recently filled with hope and faith and trust in the Bond. Hardly did Kenobi allow doubts to flicker into his mind -- wondering why the Bond had saved him and his Master and not the others.

Wandering into a narrow glen that stretched into a valley Obi-Wan stumbled and fell to his knees with the abrupt, overwhelming intensity of choking Darkness. Literally gasping for breath he leaned onto his Master, breathing deeply, yet strangling on the sense, and now the smell that assaulted him.

"Death." Jinn's whisper was reverent and trembling.

"It's sickening." Nausea filled his throat and Obi-Wan coughed. "Ahead." Gasping, he coughed again and nearly choked.

"Calm, Padawan. Your mind can overcome the evil, the death here." The words were accompanied by a peace-tide so familiar from his Master, from the Bond. "Reach for the center of your strength, Obi-Wan. We must get through this trial."

The Force attested to the threat behind them. "I know. The army is still approaching. We must find safety."

"I sense some kind of sanctuary ahead. Do you know what it might be?"

Kenobi's brain was so clogged with horror and disgust he could not remember much beyond the recent pain. Straining his memory he suggested there were some sacred ruins or something in the hills beyond the main valley that they were approaching. The two warring factions would never violate the sacred ruins. Perhaps there the two intruding Jedi could find respite and sanctuary long enough to regain their health.

Determined to get his Master to someplace safe and maybe even dry, Kenobi pressed on, ignoring the rain, the cold, the misery of physical discomfort. It was harder to push aside the mental anguish but he managed that, too. When they trudged around the curving mountain slope, however, it was nearly impossible to ignore the sight stretched before them. Nearly filling the small, closed valley were dead bodies. The stench, the aura of death was so overwhelming Obi-Wan found he could not react.

"Keep going," his Master gently urged his voice weak, his step unsteady. More and more he leaned on the strength of his young apprentice. "We must continue." Dazed and insulated with fatigue and pain Qui-Gon could offer no more. 

"Yes, Master." With the Bond Kenobi Force- washed his hurt mentor in a blanket of numbness. The worst of the pain and the external disgust would be shielded from the Master.

Without comment Kenobi closed down the revulsion and agony coursing within. He focused, again, only on his Master. The crunch of bones under his feet, the slosh of bodies soaked in cold mud and rain slipped under his boots. In his experienced and event-filled life Obi-Wan had thought he'd seen everything. Now he knew that to be a partial truth. After this he had seen too much. Disillusioned, distraught, his emotions were pushed beyond sanity. He thought he'd seen and felt everything -- the worst and the best the galaxy had to offer. Now that he had, it sickened him beyond reason. Something inside died -- he could feel it wither and blow away from inside his heart. Then he stared ahead to the end of the narrow valley where there would be sanctuary. Beyond the killing fields, beyond the massacres there was safety for his Master. Soon the cold rain became his friend, a stark, emotionless void, a companion in nullness, a cloak of dread.

The pale suns were almost setting on the distant mountains when a small band of straggling marauders emerged from a crevice in the hills. Jinn instinctively drew his lightsabre although his weakened condition posed little real defense. He still looked imposing, straightening to his full height, igniting the sizzling green blade that glowed with deadly force. In the dusky evening air filtered with the unsettled mist of the recent battle and the stench of the massacre, Jinn struck an awesome pose. 

Without a pause Kenobi released his desperate grip on his Master, ignited his blue sabre and ran into the midst of the five scraggly soldiers. Obi-Wan's sabre sang in the evening air, swiping and jabbing as he shouldered, kicked and flipped through the small knot of opposition. With ruthless, measured precision death was wrought coldly, efficiently, decisively. Within minutes the men were dead, most cut into ribbons before they had a chance to raise their weapons. Without a sound, without a second glance, Kenobi snapped off his sabre and turned back to Jinn, who stared at his apprentice as he shut down his green sabre blade. Then Qui-Gon collapsed. Horrified, Obi-Wan noticed, for the first time, Jinn was covered in blood. The wounds were much worse than Jinn let on.

Taking the weight of the Master, Obi-Wan lifted the weak, nearly unconscious Jinn in his arms and began the trek again, coursing deeper into the dark hills. Occasionally Jinn would glance at the younger man, but said nothing. As twilight faded into night the shadowy forms of stone columns could be distinguished near the slopes of the pass they had just emerged from. Carrying his Master Kenobi steered them automatically to the circle of stone. In the last, pallid throes of the dying suns they could identify the stone circle. It was the famed sacred stones of Obtana. The seat of mystic energy and legendary power. The reason for the bloody wars on the planet. 

Stepping into the circle Kenobi found a hollowed area that was almost like a little alcove between two stones fallen together and forming a shelter. He placed his Master there and made sure the wounded Jedi was comfortable. Removing his own cloak Obi-Wan wrapped his mentor in the warm material and pressed a hand on the bleeding torso, urging calm and health to overpower the injuries, the shock and the pain. There was so much blood. The fear of losing his Master nearly robbed him of the Force, but he felt the subliminal presence of the Bond and clung to that to ease the panic. Gradually his dread receded and he linked with Jinn to create a strong power level of healing.

Soon he felt his Master slip into a state of deep mending. Worn, fatigue-fathomless, he shifted to lean against the huge slab at his back and kept a protective hand on Jinn's shoulder. Soon the trance transferred into a sleep. Guardedly he allowed himself to believe his Master was going to be all right. The fabricated image served as a cold wash of guarded relief over his frayed fears, but it did not dispel his mental burdens.

While he wouldn't admit to being afraid to close his eyes, he told himself it was a measure of protection for his Master that he would not allow his eyelids to drop. There was no question of sleep -- exhaustion was too complete for that. Nerves were too strained and agitated for rest. As light faded to blackest night he let his vision adjust to the darkness, discerning the shapes of the imposing stone obelisks against the starry sky, filtered through the smoke of fires coming from the valley they had left behind.

Hard to believe these were the sacred edifices that created such animosity, death, and destruction for an entire planet. Slapping his hand on the solid block behind him he felt a bitter derisive sigh gurgle in his throat and caught it before it turned to a sound. Two Jedi had found refuge in the stone circle. Old legends and prophecies seemed meaningless now. What did myth and magic and legend mean now? Could these cold monuments save his Master's life? When all else of the day's experiences was done, only his Master's life mattered. Where was the miracle of the stones now? After such a day even the deaths of friends seemed blurred in the overwhelming miasma of destruction he had seen. He was beyond caring, beyond feeling anything anymore. Just like these stones.

Was this all a prophecy? The myths -- the stones, the killing fields, the sorcerer Jedi -- they meant nothing anymore against the cold, numbing, sickening power of death A dark power that could yet claim the most precious life in his universe. Seeking solace he tried to calm his mind but could not center into the comfort of the Force. With more effort he managed a fleeting tingle from the Warrior Bond, satisfied Jinn was healing and improving. 

Staring up at the tiny pinpoints of stars Kenobi tried to close off the horrors in his memory and managed only to close out the worst of the day's destruction. Peace eluded him as did the ultimate and the full-familiar balm of the Bond. He could feel Qui-Gon's mind -- his steady assurance and serene harmony -- tingle at the edges of his mind, but he couldn't connect to the intimate, orderly thoughts of his mentor. Was it because of the Master's injuries or Obi-Wan's discord within?

Shifting on the cold ground Obi-Wan felt the lump of something in his pocket. He removed the data pad and stared at it, finally turning it on. The glowing screen was bright against the darkness of the night. The file opened was the Warrior Bond history he had intended to share with Ridi. The flash of her smile, the echo of Tyran's laughs burst into his thoughts. The words of their conversation about prophecies and killing fields and Jedi safety haunted him -- stabbed him like a flaming sabre.

Brutally he flung the data pad into the nearest stone. The noise startled Qui-Gon from a light trance. An involuntary growl emitted from the youth's throat, a savage cry of anguish as he stared at the sacred edifices.

"Padawan?"

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan came to his feet, pulling the lightsabre from his belt. This got Qui-Gon's attention and he carefully sat up, seizing his sabre as well. He sensed no danger, though, and studied his apprentice with confusion. "Padawan? What is it?"

Stalking around one of the large, flat Obtana stones, Kenobi ignited his sabre. Jinn crawled unsteadily to his feet and with his hand covered the smaller hand on the blue-bladed weapon, switching off the light. Puzzlement robbed his words of stinging rebuke. "There is no threat, Obi-Wan. What are you doing? It is a danger to give away our position."

Cold, hard savagery rippled from the younger man's senses. "They are the cause of all this suffering, Master. The war, the killing, even the prophecies. Ridi thought they could save us, protect us. I thought they could offer insight to the Bond." He smacked a palm against one of the porous slabs. "In reality they are just big rocks." His voice cracked with raw cruelty. "They don't deserve to exist. I will destroy them."

Gently, Jinn eased the hilt out of Obi-Wan's tight grip. He touched a hand to the shoulder that was trembling, but Kenobi jolted away. "Obi-Wan --"

"They are the source of misery and death, Master. If we destroy them it will free this planet."

There was coldness -- a wall of frozen anguish around the Bond. Obi-Wan was not blocking him out or closing out the Bond, but there was nothing of Obi-Wan distinguishable inside the young shell of a Jedi. Only a frosty breath of hollow ice. 

In their turbulent, eventful past either one or both of them had closed off the bond -- usually to preserve and protect the other. Never before had the Bond been edged with such foreign killing frost. How could he break through the glacial shield and bring his apprentice out of the pain that imprisoned him?

With a gentle hand Jinn moved his touch slowly up Kenobi's shoulder, neck, then face. Acting instinctively, using the Force, the Bond, their connecting love, he bit by bit melted the ice closing in the fear and rage and worked his way through to the Padawan's heart.

"You have lost your way, my Padawan." It was a whisper, an inner thought. Obi-Wan trembled. _'We have seen terrible things today.'_ The murmur from one soul to another touched the youth. _'We have known terrible sorrow, but only because we have still within us the core of Force that lends strength to all living things.'_ His message was certain and filled with might. _'Because we loved those we lost there has been pain. Through our Bond we have the strength to overcome these wounds, Obi-Wan._'

Nerves and emotions shattered into pieces, Kenobi found no reference to bind the tattered and lost remnants of himself back together. Sinking to his knees, Jinn followed, drawing strength against the physical weakness from their Bond, but lending his more centered, powerful emotional strength to his weakened, disillusioned apprentice. 

As the Force strengthened in Kenobi and ebbed in Jinn the younger man started to panic. Jinn was too injured to offer this kind of energy and Kenobi used his considerable Force skills to restore the energy to his Master. Leaning against a large, central stone Qui-Gon didn't bother to speak or even think to his shivering Padawan. As he felt the broken apprentice mend emotionally he just held onto the trembling shoulders and closed his eyes. Brushing aside the terrors of their ordeal, he centered on restoring the Bond and felt an indescribable sense of relief that the energy was flowing from both of them now.

Emotionally and physically Kenobi leaned into the wisdom and energy of his sagacious mentor. Where there was no substance left within he searched for the integrity and vigor from Jinn. Where there was no more belief he coursed the path of the Bond and tapped into Qui-Gon's eternal faith. An incredible faith that their power could defeat the injuries, the darkness, even the prophecies assailing them. There, at the core of the Master -- the heart of the most incredible Jedi of all -- Obi-Wan found the center of everything of substance in his life. The nucleus of all relationships and ideals and strength. The Warrior Bond.

***

A shaft of light glared into Obi-Wan's eyes and he blinked, shading himself with a hand. Shifting brought memory of the night's upheaval. He glanced over to see his Master awake, leaning close and watching him with a bemused expression. 

"Good morning."

The weight of grief was still present, but tolerable now. Almost anything could be endured within the Bond. Obi-Wan wasn't up to a cheery response, but he was pleased his Master seemed well.

"How are you?" Kenobi shivered when he saw the Master's tan tunic now covered with red blood. Dried blood. The healing trance had worked miracles it seemed! That Jinn could even move was incredible. "I didn't think --" He stopped that thought cold. He didn't think Jinn would survive the night. Yet, here was his astounding Master -- alive and alert! "Your wounds seemed so serious last night."

"I am much better. Weak, but out of danger, thank you," Jinn inclined his head, smiling as he appreciated his youth's amazement. "Am I correct in sensing that you are as well?"

Kenobi sat up straighter and rubbed his face. "I am sorry --"

Jinn squeezed his shoulder with a tight grip. "Don't apologize. There had to be a reaction to the terrors you experienced, Padawan. No one -- not I -- not even you -- could have predicted how you would react. The important thing is that it is behind us now and I think for good."

For once the Master was more confident than the apprentice about his own nature, and Obi-Wan borrowed that faith to fortify his conviction. "I hope so." His stomach growled and he pressed a hand against it, embarrassed that his baser nature could intrude on such a somber moment. "But what do we do now?"

"Eat?"

The humor was subtle and subdued, but obvious to the apprentice through a familiarity with his Master as well as their Bond. Their link was comfortably at normal energy levels this morning.

Kenobi grimaced. "I am sorry to say I'm starved. And I destroyed out data pad, which could have helped us determine indigenous edibles."

"Why are you sorry? Eating is natural, even in disasters and grief, my son." The apprentice silently shrugged. "Life continues, my Padawan," Qui-Gon gently instructed, placing a fatherly arm around the slighter young man. "We have survived. We will survive. There is no guilt or shame here. Tyran and Ridi's time in this existence was over. Ours is not. They would not blame us for living." Stiffly the elder Jedi came to his feet. "That includes simple things like eating."

The wisdom, as usual, helped and Obi-Wan's depression lifted. Grief lingered, but he was enough of a pragmatist to know Qui-Gon was right. And he had a greater focus besides his mourning and the horror of lost companions. That was his responsibility to his Master. As he had pledged to Ridi, he would do anything to keep Jinn safe. It was a fond link he would always share with Apprentice Ridi.

Jinn was still not recovered and they had to find a way to survive on a hostile, war-torn planet with no supplies and no hope of rescue. That was more than enough to keep the young man's attention.

"Isn't it too soon to move? Can you walk, Master?" Kenobi assessed the injuries, the terrible gashes in the leg and chest were still there but no longer bleeding. "Your healing trance was more effective than I've ever seen!" Obi-Wan smiled. "You're sure you can travel?"

"I can, Padawan. Slowly, at least for a bit. Let's forage some food and get our bearings." He gestured to the stones. "This could be a bad place for two intruding Jedi this morning." 

They knew the Red Cliffers had murdered the Jedi, but had no idea who controlled the area after the night of fighting. They had no idea what army they had tramped through the evening before, nor did they care. Considering the killing tendencies on this planet they could ally with no one for now. And being found in a sacred circle might mean death for them from either side.

With traces of resentment Obi-Wan glared at the stones surrounding them in the sacred enclosure. "I'll be glad to leave. A lot of good these did," he nearly snarled. "But it is a defensible position, and a place the locals do not intrude into. Perhaps we should stay."

Jinn wore an almost bemused expression. "What makes you think they are useless?"

Kenobi did not want to be reminded of his unbalanced ravings from the night before so he didn't answer.

The Master sobered, then after a moment's consideration his eyes returned to a lighter mood. "There is nothing here to eat so we must at least venture afield somewhat. If necessary we can return here for a safe haven."

Their trek was slow because of Jinn's recovering strength as well as their wariness of enemies. Close by the circle were some wooded hills where the Jedi found a stream and various familiar plants and berries to eat. They gratefully washed themselves and their bloodstained clothes in the refreshing water. With some urging from the Master, the apprentice recalled some of his studies of the planet. Aside from knowledge of the stone circle of Obtana, Kenobi had picked up tid-bits of information that he had forgotten. Gently questioned by the Master, the youth remembered the stones were set not far from a major city. 

Keeping close to the stream they made slow progress uphill to a crest. From there they could overlook a main road from the nearby metropolis occupied by the Green Lander army, to the valley of the stone circle. To hteir amazement, people were treking in a steady stream toward the circle. War had not reached here yet -- or perhaps the Green army had won the conflict and the war was over. To stay safe they decided to wait until dark to enter the city. Until then Jinn could rest and restore more strength. If things got very bad they might have to make a run for the hills again. Qui-Gon reminded there was always the sanctuary of the stone circle, but Kenobi flinched from the idea of going back there.

Jinn slipped into a healing doze and Kenobi kept a vigilant watch from the secluded knot of trees they were nestled within. Nothing had turned out the way he expected this trip. There had been such high hopes coming to the Obtana area -- a dream he had harbored for years. Now -- he rubbed at his tired face. Now there was nothing but sorrow.

In the youth's heart there was still incredible animosity toward the stones. It seemed silly to hate inanimate objects, but they were the cause of so much death and suffering. Worse, he knew in his heart, they were responsible for the disillusionment of a lifetime of dreams. He had hoped the Obtana stones would be the culmination of Warrior Bond power. Going there would somehow validate his Bond with Qui-Gon and give them mystical answers to galactic mysteries. Recently, he hoped it would clarify the Bond in respect to the other Bond Warriors -- Tyran and Ridi. That hope too was decimated at their brutal deaths. As long as he lived the burning memory of Tyran's heartbreak would live in his mind. Never had he seen such destruction of the soul as when Master Tyran knew his Padawan was dead. 

With a chill Obi-Wan acknowledged things could be worse. It could have been Qui-Gon dead instead of Tyran. For that he almost felt ashamed. Almost. He would rather see many others die instead of his Master. Cringing, he felt himself slipping back into depression. What kind of a Jedi was he to wish death on others just to save him pain? No, to save the life of one more important than anyone else. He sank his head in his hands. In his entire life he had not felt so unworthy of being a Jedi -- of being Qui-Gon's apprentice -- of being part of the Warrior Bond.

***

At night they stalked, hooded, into the Green Lander city, going against the ever increasing crowds traveling into the valley. There was a sense of elation around them as people celebrated. The nearby massacre on the Obtana plain was of the Red Cliffer army. Soon Eridani would be completely in possession of the Green side. It meant nothing to Obi-Wan. What were bits of land and territorial lines compared to the lives they had lost? To the Master he had nearly lost? These people deserved their stupid sacred stones -- for all the good the awful slabs did anyone! 

Fervent excitement marked the celebrations, which conveniently masked their stroll through the huge city. With amazing ease Obi-Wan purchased a comfortable room for the night and some local herbs to aid his Master's continued recovery, although rest and healing meditations would do the most good. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have some anti-infection potions to assist the Jedi process. 

Now out of local currency and not daring to use Republic credits, Obi-Wan suggested he try to obtain some money and/or food. A bit apprehensive about sending his apprentice out in the precarious, possibly hostile city, Jinn finally agreed.

"Careful, Obi-Wan. I will be close through our Bond if there is any trouble."

Not that Jinn could do much to help if there was trouble, but it was a comfort to both of them to know they were in constant contact with each other. The thought brought on a stab of regret for the loss of Li and Ridi. Then Kenobi pushed it aside, promising to be back soon.

Mingling through the city Obi-Wan used his Force powers for a little Jedi slight-of-hand in obtaining food. The people were partying and mostly drunk with victory and the local liquor so remaining incognito was simple. The Green Landers elation was nearly on a spiritual level, talk of miracles and amazing signs reinforced their victory.

What was disturbing was hearing about the battles and the overrunning of the Red Cliffers. Few of the enemies lived, apparently, if the gossip could be trusted. The Green Landers would drive them into the farthest hills, then wipe them out eventually. His wounded emotions insisted he should have felt some kind of unholy justification in the decimation of the Red Cliffers. They were the ones -- or their terrorists -- were the ones who massacred the Jedi. Intellectually he knew terrorists had killed their own people to achieve their own misguided violent aims. In the end it was all the same -- the Green Landers and the Red Cliffers had engaged in a meaningless battle for control of useless stones and his fellow, peaceful keepers of the Force had been murdered! Sick of the thought of battle Obi-Wan collected his food in anonymous silence. 

On the positive side was the intelligence that Obtana ships were arriving tonight. Now that the battle was over regular commerce could continue. Transports would resume flights to and from Eridani around sunset. Kenobi nearly shouted with joy. Diverting to the spaceport he obtained, through the Force, passage for two on a transport to Obtana just after sunset.

Just days ago he had been elated at the thought of going to Obtana and researching the Warrior Bond. Now he would never want to hear the dreaded name of the planet or the cursed stones that had cheated him. They were just slabs of rock. They had done nothing to save Tyran and Ridi, so their mystical connection to the Bond was nothing but a fairy tale.

As he wound his way through one group of partiers he heard something that stopped him cold. Someone mentioned the miracle of the sacred stones. Pausing, edging closer to the speaker, Kenobi held his breath. There had been a mystic glow from the stones the night before. A bluish glow engulfed the circle in the pale light of the several Eridani moons. The Green Landers took it as a sign of sanctifying their victory, but were confused why the tint was blue. It should have been green.

Puzzling over the strange gossip Kenobi considered it all the way to the room secured for them. Relieved his Master was still safe, Kenobi gave over the food and munched in preoccupied silence. Across the narrow room, Jinn leaned in a corner, sitting on the bed, watching his apprentice.

"Something perplexes you, Padawan."

Kenobi related the gossip about the blue-tinted sacred stones. As he told the story he felt Qui-Gon's amazement, then quiet pleasure at the information. The youth was confused.

"What?"

With a tender smile Jinn studied him. "Don't you understand what the light was?"

"No."

"The Warrior Bond," the Master whispered in a reverent sigh. 

Feeling the spiritual confirmation of that truth Kenobi shivered with awe. "How?"

"The legend of the killing fields. We were part of that prophecy." 

Kenobi shook his head. He didn't want to hear this, although the Force was strangling him with the pressure of knowledge that this was true. The Bond was tingling him inside, assuring him they had lived through the dreaded prophecy. "No, the light, it must have been when I ignited my sabre . . . . "

Steady blue eyes bore into his soul. "Jedi murdered, many massacred. A sorcerer saved through the Bond."

He could hardly breath. "A sorcerer saves Jedi through the Bond," he trembled.

"Last night you secured me within the hollow of the sacred stones." Jinn's voice was deep and hoarse. He switched to silent communication. _'I was dying, my Padawan.'_

"No . . ."

__

'**'Jedi tal ohan ra I pono. **Live and die within the Bond of the Warrior.' He shivered._ 'You gave me your power through our healing Bond. You saved me -- or the stones powered by your Force and faith saved me. They are rumored to contain a hidden treasure for Bonded Warriors, correct?' _Kenobi mutely nodded._ 'It is the power of the Bond that is the treasure. It has saved me again.'_

Shaking, Obi-Wan leaned his head into his hands. Legends he had dreamed about for most of his life were coming true. He was part of that prophecy! So were Tyran and Ridi. So was Jinn. Instead of betraying him the sacred stones had saved him -- saved Jinn and thus saved him. What a blind fool he was! His impulsive anger would have destroyed them last night -- destroyed his Master.

He felt a warm embrace comfort and fold him in. Kenobi leaned against the strong chest, savoring the comfort he had always found in his Master's care. Too ashamed to uncover his face, he flinched when Jinn pressed his hands around Obi-Wan's.

__

'This is a great deal to cope with, my son. Don't condemn yourself. Don't be bitter of the loses. Be grateful for the Bond.'

'I am. You know how much, my Master.'

'Yes. As much as I am.' Jinn offered an unsteady sigh. _'Once again the Bond has defeated the darkness around us. We are alive and together.'_

'Right now does anything else matter?'

"No, my Padawan.'

***

Six days later a still recovering Qui-Gon and his apprentice emerged from a public transport taxi onto the landing pad of the Jedi Temple. There was no one to meet them. From Obtana Jinn had contacted the Temple and informed them of some of the details, but the Council had felt the tremor in the Force when six Jedi had suddenly, violently died. After a rest Jinn and Kenobi would report to the Council. There was very little to say. Few defeats had been so achingly harsh in the Jedi order. Unfortunately Jinn had noticed it was becoming increasingly dangerous to be a Jedi.

When he awoke from his nap their apartment was too quiet. Searching, he found no sign of his Padawan. Obi-Wan had cleaned but there was no sign that he had rested. Barely tapping into the Bond he followed his apprentice's trace to the meditative gardens high in the reaches of the Temple's spires. Normally he would have first searched in the archives, but Jinn sensed it would take some time before Obi-Wan could conquer the ill feelings from this mission enough to return to researching history.

The young man was kneeling in the corner of a grassy area. In front of him was a flowing stream. On the grass was a small grouping of stones set in a circle.

__

'I didn't know what else to do.' His sigh was sadness itself_. 'Master Li and Apprentice Ridi deserved so much more. There's nothing else we can do.'_

There were no remains to collect of the six fallen Jedi -- the remains destroyed in the gutting of the city after Jinn and Kenobi made their escape. It was the Jedi way to honor fallen comrades in thought and memory, not in services --- beyond the standard funeral pyre when possible. No markers, no graveyards, no memorials.

Closing his eyes in a memoriam of silence Obi-Wan mourned for the two Warriors who should have been allies in the enchanted Bond. Instead they were grieving the loss of brave Jedi. The memory of Ridi's terrified face as she desperately tried to save her Master burned in his mind. More than she could ever understand now, he understood her terror and worked everyday to shield himself from that misery by doing his best to safeguard his mentor.

When Qui-Gon's memory honored the fallen Master and apprentice he would always think back to that final moment when Li knew his Padawan had died trying to save him. Shivering, Jinn empathized completely with that anguish. Selfishly he was grateful he had not known that pain. Part of his memorial to Li would be that he never would -- that he would do all he could to protect and keep safe this Padawan next to him.

When he opened his eyes Kenobi's face was streaked with tears. Amazingly, so was Jinn's. Exchanging glances for an instant he leaned over and gave his youth a warm hug of understanding, of peace. Of -- for the moment -- security. For now they were safe.

"We will grieve for them. And we will celebrate their lives." His tone lightened. "Especially with our Bond."

Kenobi was heartened at the thought. "Every time we utilize and enhance the Bond we will honor them."

"There is no one better suited to honor them in the Warrior Bond than you, my Padawan. The Force blessed you with an understanding of this wonderful gift. And blessed me with the privilege of sharing the Bond with you."

There could be no greater accolade to him than his Master's words. The grief and hurt of loss were still echoed in his heart but the sharp throb of heartache was faded. The Bond had seen to their salvation.

****

THE END


End file.
